


Well and True

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Kaoru spend the night drinking after a show and the topic of conversation turns personal. A few truths are revealed and the pair work out an arrangement they’d never thought they’d find in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well and True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/gifts).



> For her second prompt about the different types of sex.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "The War Is On" by Coldrain

The night had been a long one for the entire band. They’d had a concert the night prior and then a nine hour haul in the bus to the next stop, only to have interviews starting at ten in the morning and running until three in the afternoon, a photoshoot at three thirty, ending at five and then set-up and sound check after that before the concert at eight. They’d barely had time to think, let alone get some reasonable rest or anything else. And now, the concert finished, the guys had let the crew pack everything up and had their hotel of the night pick them all up.

It was with grateful looks that the five of them piled off the bus and headed for the lobby, Nora spearheading the entire group. Die hovered near the bar, giving it a longing look, Kaoru at his side, an almost identical look on his face. Shinya looked like he just wanted to crawl into bed, Toshiya looked like he’d already slammed a few back at the venue bar, wavering slightly on his feet. And Kyo stood off to the side looking very much like he always did when they were on tour and not on stage: drained and half-asleep. Die glanced at Kaoru and then back at Nora. Finally, he nudged the other guitarist. “Come back down with me for a few?”

Kaoru shot Die a smile and then nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Nora came away from the desk, looking a bit disgruntled, making a beeline for Die. She paused in front of him and with a sigh, held out a key. “I really hate to ask you this, but... they have enforced fire code on the rooms and insist we have to move someone off from one of the staff rooms. Do you mind someone bunking with you tonight? I mean.. you can choose who, just... they don’t have any spare rooms and we’re one over on one of the others.”

Die took the key from her hand and then glanced at Kaoru. “Want to? I mean we’ll be down here drinking for a while anyway. This way, we won’t disturb anyone else.”

Kaoru shrugged. “Fine with me.”

Nora looked relieved and smiled, thanking Die briefly and then padding off toward the others, dispersing keys and then double-counting the rest of the rooms versus staff members who needed to go in them.

Die looked at the number on the key and then gestured Kaoru after him. “Ditch our bags, take our showers, and come back down here, yeah?”

Kaoru padded along after him. “Sounds like a plan.” He stifled a yawn and sniffed slightly. “You know... it’s stupid. I’m so fucking tired and yet so worked up. This is why we can never sleep, man.”

The redhead let out a little laugh and stepped into the elevator Nora had nicely held for them. “Yeah, no shit.” They rode up in relative silence, arriving at the fifth floor and stepping out, going to find their room and pushing the door open. The pair ditched their bags on the dresser and Die flicked his glance to the two Queen-sized beds. “Thank god, there’s another bed in here. I was sort of worried it was a King.”

“Nora wouldn’t have done that to us. I’m willing to bet she took the one that has to share with someone else in a King just because of this.” Kaoru moved to shrug off his jacket, stepping out of his shoes and sighing as he flexed his toes in the carpet. Stretching his arms over his head, he stepped into the bathroom and let out a low whistle. “Well... we’re in luck. We can get done with cleaning up twice as fast. There’s a tub and a shower in here, completely separated.”

Die came in behind him, already pulling his tank top off over his head, dropping it on the counter. He stared at the tub and then at the shower. “Oh my god, what I would not give for that tub right now.”

“All yours,” Kaoru returned, stepping over to it and leaning down to plug it, turning on the faucets and stepping back. “Perfect. Now the bar can’t possibly close before we get down there.”

Grinning, Die began to unfasten his belt, removing the chains and various things from his pockets, tossing them on the counter as well. “I’m in love already.” He let out a laugh and shucked his pants, picking them up and tossing them on the counter, adding his socks a moment later. In only his boxer briefs, he padded over to his bag and removed his grooming kit, heading back into the bathroom with it. He tossed it on the side of the tub and moved to put some of the bath oils from the tray beside the tub into the water. “Classy.” He turned back to Kaoru in just enough time to see the other man’s completely naked form disappear into the etched-glass-enclosed shower. Immediately, he turned back to focus on taking off his own underpants, stepping into the tub and then settling down.

He licked his lips and groaned slightly as he slid into the water, sinking back and closing his eyes, just relaxing for a moment. From the shower, a soft chuckle met Die’s ears and he turned his head a little, arching an eyebrow as his eyes opened again. “What?”

“Oh... nothing... except that you sounded like you just got the biggest fucking boner off getting in the damn tub.”

Die snorted and peered down at himself. “Nope, no boner, sorry to sink your ship, buddy.” He reached for the soap and dipped it in the water, quietly starting to wash himself off with it, his body slowly relaxing as he scrubbed. As soon as he finally felt like his body was clean, he dunked down in the tub and got his hair wet, quickly shampooing it and then putting in conditioner. He drained the tub and picked up the hand sprayer as it was emptying, tilting his head back and spraying his hair until the conditioner was out of it.

Standing up, he rinsed himself off once more and then shut off the water completely, reaching for one of the towels and stepping out on the little floor mat. He set about drying off, finally wrapping the towel around his waist and stretching, several muscles in his back popping. “Oh my god, I needed this so much.”

Kaoru stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel as well and heading out into the bedroom, still glistening with water as he dried his hair first.

Used to this side of Kaoru, Die followed, keeping his eyes averted as he stepped into the bedroom and pulled out his black Adidas track pants and a clean black Chrome Hearts tank top with the words Fuck You across the bottom hem. He turned finally to look at Kaoru and smirked slightly as he took note that Kaoru was virtually wearing the same thing. “Took my hint on how comfortable it is to sleep in, hmm?”

Kaoru chuckled faintly and shrugged as he let the hem of his shirt fall around his waist. “Yup. And you were right.” He shoved his feet into a pair of flip-flops and gave his hair one last squeeze. “I need to dry this a bit.”

“That’s okay, I need to shave real fast anyway.” Die stepped back into the bathroom area and took the side of the sink without the hair dryer, quickly starting to lather up his face and then pulled out his razor, leaning close to the mirror and carefully starting to shave. Beside him, Kaoru turned on the hair dryer and began to dry his hair, occasionally directing the unit toward Die’s hair as well, making sure he didn’t get Die’s hair in his shaving cream at all.

By the time Die was done, his hair was about half dry and Kaoru’s was passable as not being sopping wet any longer. Rinsing up Die patted on some aftershave lotion and applied his deodorant, stepping back once he was done. “Ready to go down?”

Kaoru nodded, putting the hair dryer back in its holder and heading toward the door.

Die slipped on his own flip-flops and stuffed his wallet into his pocket along with the room key before the pair of them left the room and headed down to the bar. The moment they stepped into the bar area, it was like falling in a completely different atmosphere from the world just on the other side of the black marble floor. Instantly, the pair headed for a secluded table in the back corner, sliding in and around in the rounded booth, Die daring to pull one leg up and lean on it as he pulled the beer listing toward himself.

Kaoru glanced over at Die and offered him a smile. “A good night then?”

Die gave a soft noise of affirmation, selecting a local brew and Heineken as the two things he wanted to enjoy for the night, pushing the listing toward Kaoru. “Yeah, no whiskey for me tonight.”

“Good. I hate when you feel down after a show.” Kaoru debated the list for a few moments and then looked up when the gorgeous redhead from behind the bar approached their table, asking what she could get them. “Order for me,” Kaoru nudged Die in the ribs lightly. “Same as you.”

Die pointed at the two options, ordering a pitcher of each, the pair of them showing their IDs to the bartender before she headed back off toward the bar. Die leaned forward, his arms braced on the table as he gazed across the bar. “Tonight was actually a really good show for me. I didn’t fuck up anything really obvious and the crowd was fucking nuts on my side.”

Kaoru smirked. “Yeah, they were. When I came over at the end, I thought for sure someone was gonna get trampled. I love it when they’re worked up like that.”

Their beers arrived and the pair set about trying the local brew first, each pouring their own glass and settling down. For the first few glasses, they were mostly silent, a few random topics popping up here and there, but dying out fairly fast, the pair simply enjoying their beers rather than focusing on talking. By the time they finished off the pitcher of local brew, Die was sitting there, his gaze on the table and an almost sad look on his face, his earlier elation completely drained from his being.

Kaoru watched Die for the rest of his glass of beer and finally upon pouring the Heineken for them both, he cleared his throat, gaining Die’s attention. “Why so down all of a sudden?”

Die took a long drink of his beer and then put the glass down on the table, moving it around in the condensation circle on the glossed table top. His shoulders lifted in a partial shrug and then he sighed. “I just... I miss sex,” he confessed softly, a small smile hovering over his lips for a moment as he studied Kaoru’s clearly confused face. “I don’t mean _sex_ sex... I mean like... that amazing sex you get after the initial fuck-one-another’s-brains-out kind has worn off.”

Kaoru took a sip of his beer and leaned back in his seat, sighing softly. “Honestly... I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Die gave him a look that clearly emanated pity. Turning more toward him, he completely abandoned his glass on the table and wrapped his arms around his knee, leaning on it so he was closer to Kaoru. “You have to know... haven’t you ever had like... that sex that you just needed to cum so badly it hurt and once you did, you were still turned on?” At Kaoru’s nod, Die continued forward before the other could speak. “So the sex that comes after that... how it’s so deep and emotional and you just feel and explore and it’s slow and when you finally let go and let yourself cum, it’s like you just experienced Heaven crashing into your body?”

Kaoru stared at Die, his mouth open slightly, the alcohol he’d ingested slipping through his body, making him a little blunter than he normally would be. “I want that so bad.”

For a moment, Die simply stared at Kaoru and then smirked, picking up his glass and draining it before placing it back down on the table. “You’ve seriously never had that? Not even once?”

“Nope. Are you kidding me, Die? I’ve had... what... two serious relationships in my life? The first one never even got to sex and the second one, I was lucky when she let me touch her at all.” He shrugged a little bit and sighed. “What’s fucked up is I think I’ve actually had better sex when I was just experimenting around back in the day.”

“Mmm...” Die reached to pour himself another half glass of beer, putting the pitcher back down and sniffing a little. “Experimenting how?”

Kaoru pointed one finger at Die. “You ever tell anyone else this and I’ll deny it to my grave, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” Die gave a half salute with his glass and took another draw from it.

“When I fucked around with guys... it was just... better.” Kaoru lifted his shoulders in a sort of embarrassed shrug, taking a sip of his beer and then putting the glass down, shifting a little.

“Better how?” Die had once again abandoned his beer in favor of staring at Kaoru, his eyes bright with the desire to know.

“Just... better. I don’t know.” Kaoru sighed, reaching to push his long, wavy hair back over his shoulder. “I always felt like a man knew their way around my body better... and well... just... things.”

Die perked up a little bit and then smirked. “Things... oh my god, you like being fucked!”

“Die!” Kaoru gave the bar a scared sort of look, his face slowly darkening as he blushed. “Jesus, be quieter about it!” he hissed out.

“You do though, don’t you?!” Die leaned in toward him, his voice low, but excited. “You liked having another man fucking you because they know how to do it best for another man?”

Kaoru ran his hand over his thigh and then huffed out a sigh. “It’s weird though. I mean... yeah, I’ve experimented, but I’ve never actually gone looking for a relationship with another man. And if I try to define my sexuality, I always come back to saying I’m straight.”

“Because you don’t know what else to say... and because our culture tries to force you into the role by telling you it’s not allowed to be anything else.” Die shrugged slightly. “Trust me, I know. It’s taken me years to accept myself and as for definitions... I still don’t have one for myself and frankly, I don’t need one. As long as I’m happy with where I’m at, then who gives a shit what to call it?”

Kaoru made a small sound affirming that he’d heard and understood Die, staring down into his beer glass for a long few moments before finally choosing to respond. “If I don’t have to define it, then... yes, I liked having a man in my bed. But I still love having a woman there, too.” He licked his lips. “But it’s...” a sigh huffed out from between parted lips, “I feel like I have to define it as bisexual, but I don’t feel like that’s right, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Forget definitions, I’m telling you. It’s overrated bullshit to have to put a neon sign on your sexuality. You are who you are and you like what you like. Gender shouldn’t be a factor in attraction anyway. It’s so much more liberating to be able to accept how you feel about someone regardless of any standards society may have tried to shackle you with.” He leaned over a little closer and murmured, “Since you’ve just opened yourself to me in such a huge way, I’ll give you this one for free.” After a moment to let it sink in, he murmured, “I have always found you attractive... and right this moment, I want nothing more than to show you gender shouldn’t fucking matter.”

Kaoru gazed into Die’s face for a long few moments before giving a single nod of his head. “Fine. Show me that Heaven you were talking about, yeah?”

Die let out a soft laugh, standing up and tossing more than enough money to cover the tab on the table, offering his hand to Kaoru. “It’s takes two to find that, Kaoru, but... we can certainly try.”

Accepting Die’s hand, Kaoru stood up from the booth and slipped out, double-checking the amount that had been left, and then picked it up, heading to the bar with it and tossing it on the surface. “Thank you,” he offered in his best English, smiling a little at her. She waved to them and bid them a goodnight, Die returning the sentiment as they left the bar, heading to the elevator.

Once they were safely inside, Die leaned back against the wall, his hands gripping the metal railing behind him, hips jutted out a little as he slid his tongue over his lower lip. “Kaoru,” he murmured softly, earning the other’s attention, “come here.”

Kaoru stared at Die for a long few moments and then stuffed his hands into the pockets of his track pants. “Damn it, Die...” he muttered under his breath, letting out a laugh a moment later. “There’s a camera in here and we’re so not chancing that.”

Die’s gaze flicked up to the corner and he pursed his lips, looking away. “You know out of everyone I’ve ever tried it on, only one person has ever accepted?” He glanced back up at Kaoru, his tongue sliding out once again to slide sensually over his lips.

With a huff, Kaoru glanced up at the camera again, then back to Die. After a moment, he moved to stand in front of him, reaching to hold the railing behind Die, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Die’s, kissing him heatedly. Once he pulled back, he smirked and then glanced over at the camera, slowly showing it his middle finger and mouthing out very carefully, “Eat it.”

Die let out a breathy little laugh as the elevator doors opened and the soft _ding_ signaled their arrival at their chosen floor. He paused as well, giving in to the urge to flip the camera off and then swaggered off the elevator, a huge smirk on his face. Somehow, the idea of possibly taunting every fan in existence with what had transpired had him really going, his cock already swelling in his underpants. He hurried down the hall after Kaoru, opening the door and slipping inside behind the other guitarist. The very moment the door was closed and latched, Kaoru pressed him against the door, one hand delving into his red hair, the other resting on his hip. “Now that we’ve given in to your urge to fuck with our career... fuck with me.”

Die’s lips curved up in a smile and he yanked the other closer to him by his shirt. “I love it when you wear tank tops... your tattoos all out on display.” His free hand slid up Kaoru’s arm and lightly brushed over his shoulder and then down, sweeping through the thick hair in his pit and then up the underside of his arm. “Makes me want to fuck you even more.”

Kaoru groaned faintly, shivering a little bit. “You’ve wanted to fuck me before this?”

“Do I look blind to you?” Die chuckled, licking his lips a little bit and then shoving a bit more forcefully at Kaoru’s chest. “Bed. Now.”

Kaoru obediently stepped backwards, finally turning around and heading to the bed, yanking his shirt off over his head and tossing it on the dresser. He paused to do the same with his track pants, leaving his flip-flops behind as well.

Die followed Kaoru’s lead, leaving the pair of them in only their boxer briefs. Kaoru rooted around in his bag and then tossed a small black pouch on the pillows while Die turned down the bed and then slid onto it. Moments later, Kaoru joined him, having left his boxers on the floor, much more open with his body than Die had ever been.

The redhead rolled on his side, reaching to run his fingertips down Kaoru’s side, tracing over his skin with a sort of reverence. “How long has it been for you since you were with another man?”

Kaoru let out a soft laugh. “Too long. But if you’re asking how much foresight this needs... I’m not a stranger to the prep.” He smirked a little and reached out for Die’s boxer briefs. “Come on here... stop being stingy with the skin.”

Die let out a soft laugh, reaching to push Kaoru’s hand down on his side. “You take them off then... if you want to see me so badly.”

Without a second of hesitation, Kaoru grasped his boxers and began to tug them down, Die lifting up his hips to allow easier access to getting them off. Once they were on the floor beside the bed, Die found himself a bit surprised by how quickly Kaoru progressed, pushing the pouch into his hand and slipping closer to him, one leg sliding over the top of his own as he delved his hand into Die’s hair. Their mouths met in a desperate dance, their bodies pushing against one another almost instantly. It was as though they’d been waiting on this opportunity for years, simply sitting on the cusp of denial.

Kaoru groaned, his cock pushing lightly against Die’s own as he shifted his hips, feeling far more worked up than maybe he should have given how early in the situation they were right that moment. But he wanted this more than he’d wanted something in a long time and he could only hope Die understood just how much that truly was.

Die let his head fall back, a shudder slipping through him as Kaoru’s length dragged over his own, the feeling of the older man’s uncut length sliding over his own making him heady with the desire to do something more than this. With some amount of effort, he shifted their positions, pressing Kaoru to the mattress, his fingers opening the pouch, revealing a couple of condoms and a small tube of lubricant.

Pulling out the lube, Die quickly uncapped it, tossing the lid off the side of the bed where it’d be easier to find later, and then squirted some onto his fingertips. Finally separating their mouths, Die smirked down at Kaoru, two slick fingers pressing against his entrance. Kaoru let out a low moan and Die’s fingers slid in easily, leaving the redhead slightly surprised that Kaoru had taken both so readily.

With a chuckle, Kaoru arched his hips up a little bit. “I thought I was pretty clear when I told you I wasn’t a stranger to prep.”

A smile slid over Die’s features and he let out a soft laugh. “Meaning you finger fuck yourself, hmm?”

“I wouldn’t put it so crudely, but...” Kaoru shifted then, bringing one leg up to allow Die better access, his arms behind his head and a relaxed look on his face.

Die began to move his fingers, slowly fucking Kaoru with them, watching the other’s face as he tried out the various angles. Once he found one the other seemed to find more pleasurable, he kept up thrusting at that slant, his fingers curling inside the other man. It took another finger and another five minutes before he fully found what he was looking for, Kaoru letting out a shocked cry, his hips pushing up off the bed, his muscles taut.

With a soft chuckle, Die continued striking that place inside Kaoru that was giving him such immense pleasure. His free hand slid over the expanse of the other man’s stomach, soothing as he abused Kaoru’s prostate with his fingers.

“Die, s-stop!” Kaoru managed to get out in a strangled sort of voice, his face flushed and his thighs trembling, balls drawn up tight against his body.

Immediately, Die pulled his hand free and slid backwards slightly, his eyes on Kaoru’s face, waiting for further voicing of what was going on.

Kaoru’s arm lifted and he gripped Die’s arm, pulling him toward himself once again. “Come here... I,” Kaoru let out a soft laugh, “I didn’t mean it like that. I just... I was about to end everything horribly fast.”

“Oh,” an easy smile slid across Die’s features as he shifted himself back over Kaoru’s body, pressing between the guitarist’s thighs. “That wouldn’t have been a bad thing, you know.”

Kaoru hummed slightly to show he was listening, his fingers busy opening a condom. Reaching down between them, he slid his palm easily over Die’s length for a moment before picking up the lube and applying a small dab of it to the head of the other’s cock. He then rolled the condom down over him, carefully ensuring the tip was pinched and the base was snug.

Die watched Kaoru with a certain amount of fascination, his actions so methodical. It was rather different than the fumbling of a woman with the whole thing, even his pleasure taken into account with the lubricant on the inside as well. His hips pushed forward as Kaoru slid his hand over Die’s length, spreading lubricant over the outside of the condom, making sure to apply more to the tip before he let go and reached for one of their discarded towels from earlier, wiping his fingers off as he spread his legs more in invitation.

Shifting his body over Kaoru’s, Die reached down to steady his cock as he did his best to get the same angle he’d had with his fingers with his cock now, pushing himself into the other man’s body with a groan. Kaoru let out a low moan, his back arching, hips snapping up as Die entered him. The younger man slid in all the way to the hilt and remained still while Kaoru’s muscle fluttered around him, attempting to get used to the intrusion.

A few more moments passed before Die hooked one arm under Kaoru’s body, leaning down over him as he began to thrust. For the first few, he simply stared into Kaoru’s face, watching as the other melted beneath him, clearly enjoying the whole thing far more than he’d put up that he might. Die groaned softly, leaning down to ghost his lips over Kaoru’s jaw, teeth lightly scraping every once in a while as he began to move faster, his lust rising up inside him almost violently. “Kaoru,” he breathed out, his free hand sliding over the expanse of the older man’s chest, tweaking one pert nipple, and then scraping lightly downward, his hand wrapping around Kaoru’s cock and starting to stroke. “Feels so good.”

Kaoru arched up under the other man, moaning out his pleasure as he shifted his other leg up near Die’s hip, hooking it there and allowing Die more access to pound into him. “Needed this,” he gasped out, “so fucking long!”

Die let out a little growl. “Damn right it’s long.” He shoved in hard, jarring Kaoru’s body with the force of it, the other guitarist crying out as he shifted his position just enough to gain more leverage, his hips snapping hard and fast against Kaoru. “Fuck!” He jerked the older’s cock harshly, his pace there maddeningly different than the rhythm of his hips. “Wanted you... ah-all along.” He dipped his head down, shifting enough to latch onto a nipple, sucking almost frantically for a long few moments while Kaoru writhed under him.

The first pulse of Kaoru’s orgasm came as a surprise to both of them, Kaoru’s body tensing, his hips snapping out, a shocked gasp issuing from his lips as his cock spurted his offering out across his abdomen, Die jerking it from him quickly. The clench of Kaoru’s body around Die’s cock shoved the younger into a desperate frenzy, his rhythm completely falling apart as his body simply aimed to cum.

When it happened, Die let out the most amazing moan, his head falling back, his long, lean form stretched out above Kaoru, hips still working slightly against the other man. Even as he filled the barrier, Die found himself thinking he’d never found something more perfect in his entire life. As the final spurt filled the condom, he slid from Kaoru’s body, sagging off to the side with a sigh. “Holy fucking hell.”

Kaoru smirked up at the ceiling, relaxing as he grabbed the towel, mopping at his stomach and then tossing it aside again. “I have to say... that’s some of the best sex I’ve had in a long, long time.”

Die reached to lightly smack his arm and laughed. “You were supposed to say ever.”

“Mmm... I was under the impression we were supposed to do this again in a few minutes and it’s supposed to be a million times better...” he trailed off, licking his lips slightly.

“True enough,” the redhead replied, pillowing his head on his arms, his hips grinding against the bed slightly, the condom already disposed of. “Hnng...” he chuckled, pushing his face against his arms. “God it’s been so long since I’ve had someone willing to go at it twice in a row... so eager,” he breathed out.

Kaoru shifted onto his side, reaching to run his fingertips along Die’s back, tracing the gentle swell of his ass and then back down over the back of his thigh. He lay there, simply touching Die for the longest time before he finally spoke up. “Have you ever taken it?” he asked quietly, the words coming out in a way that made them sound less crude than they really were.

“Once, a long time ago,” Die responded quietly, his voice slightly muffled by his arms. “Everyone always thinks I want to catch, but the truth is... I’m happier pitching.” He smirked a little at the baseball reference, rubbing his cheek against his arm. “Not to say I can’t find pleasure in a touch to certain areas of my body, but I just don’t enjoy being fucked like I do being the one giving it.”

Kaoru let out a soft grunt of affirmation, his fingertips ghosting over Die’s opening, enjoying just touching him everywhere that would normally not be allowed. “Nah... you’ve always struck me more as the one doing the fucking.” He leaned down to press a light kiss to the back of Die’s shoulder. “But some people surprise you and like to switch it up.”

Die lay there, watching the response of Kaoru’s body as the other touched him, watching him grow hard as they spoke. “Are you one of those people?” he asked quietly.

“I’ve given a time or two in my life, but I honestly prefer it the other way around. Though, I suppose if I weren’t screwing around with women any longer for some reason or other, then I’d definitely need that sensation once in a while, just to feel someone tight around my cock.” He let out a rough chuckle, one hand shifting away from Die to come down to his cock, stroking at himself a few times, his hips pushing forward.

Die reached out, pushing Kaoru’s hand away and replacing it with his own, slowly stroking the other’s length. “Come closer,” he murmured quietly, doing his best to indicate the direction he wanted Kaoru in without saying it. The older guitarist moved so his lower half was closer to Die’s face and the redhead shifted forward, his tongue flicking out over the tip of his length. Looking up, he met Kaoru’s eyes and held them as he slipped his mouth down around Kaoru’s cock, his tongue flat against the underside. Slowly, he began to bob his head, moaning softly around his cock.

Kaoru’s hand landed in Die’s hair, his hips completely still as he took all that Die was offering him. His eyes met the other man’s and he realized in that moment that there was more to what Die was doing than the simple action of sucking him off. Rather, he was trying to prove a point, and it was somehow incredibly obvious to Kaoru that he held the ball in his own court, the next move in their relationship his very own.

Closing his eyes, he pushed the thoughts aside for a few moments, simply enjoying the feeling of Die’s mouth wrapped around his rigid flesh. When he felt he couldn’t take it any longer, unable to keep it slow, he pulled back, his cock slipping from between Die’s lips. Leaning down, he captured his mouth with his own, tasting himself there as he delved his tongue inside, groaning faintly.

When they parted again, Die shifted to sit with his back propped against the collection of pillows against the headboard, gesturing Kaoru toward him. “Are you still okay for me to try this a second time without... you know?” He reached for the bag and pulled another condom free, duplicating Kaoru’s earlier efforts as he slid if over his cock. Tossing the package aside, he applied more lube to his length and then wet his lips, flicking his gaze up to Kaoru’s own.

“I’m fine,” Kaoru breathed out softly. “Just... gods, I still want you.”

“That’s the point,” Die returned, reaching to maneuver Kaoru, getting the other man to face away from him and straddle his legs, holding his hips as he lowered himself. Once he had him in position, he used one hand to grasp his cock, pressing the head against Kaoru’s passage, waiting for the other to decide he wanted it enough to lower himself on him. He didn’t have to wait long, Kaoru pushing down on him slowly, moaning as Die stretched him out, filling him.

Die breathed out a soft groan, sliding his hands up Kaoru’s sides and then up over his chest, immediately going to lightly rub over his nipples as they began to move. He only thrust in and out the smallest amount, his focus less on the thrusting and more on the pleasure radiating through the pair of them as they moved together. His hands explored, his mouth finding a sensitive spot on Kaoru’s neck and lightly sucking.

For his part, Kaoru felt like he was in complete heaven. The feeling of Die’s cock deep inside him was almost relaxing rather than urgent, his touch on his body the part that was actually bringing the most pleasure. He found himself simply clinging to Die for the most part, one hand pushed back into red locks, the other stationary on the other’s thigh. He was hard... achingly so... but somehow, that was the least of his worries right then.

It seemed like forever, time slipping past them as they simply felt one another, Kaoru relaxing into Die’s touch, Die curling his body around Kaoru’s own. Kaoru’s length throbbed with the desire to be touched and finally, he could stand it no more. He slid the hand from Die’s thigh to his cock, wrapping around it and starting to stroke himself, his touch slow, though filled with pleasure, his body shuddering in response to being allowed this stimulation.

Die slid one hand down, lacing his fingers with Kaoru’s own, helping him as he shifted his mouth to Kaoru’s ear. “I’m close,” he breathed out quietly, “have been for a while now.”

Kaoru groaned quietly, his body tightening around Die in response. “Let me feel you lose control,” he murmured, “give yourself what you need so badly.”

“You are what I need,” Die returned, his hips arching up against Kaoru, grinding there for a moment before he resumed thrusting, doing so a bit harder than he had been before, his movements less controlled now that he was teetering on the precipice. Their hands stroked over Kaoru’s length, Kaoru leading their pace, quickening it as his heart thudded in his chest, pleasure slamming through his body that seemed somehow more intense than the first time.

With a low moan, Kaoru’s body tensed and he began to cum, Die helping to direct his cum to rain down on the bed between their thighs. A moment later, Die completely lost it, pushing Kaoru onto his hands and knees and shifting around enough to get on his own knees, hands on each of Kaoru’s ass cheeks as he thrust into him in quick, short thrusts. It only took him a few more moments before he fell over the edge, pushing in and remaining there as his cock pulsed out his offering. “Kaoru... oh gods, Kaoru...”

For a few moments, they simply remained there, joined together in the most intimate way possible, both of them coming down from their orgasms. At long last, Die pulled free of Kaoru’s body, discarding the condom and then tugging Kaoru back with him, rolling over to a cleaner part of the bed and pressing close to him.

Kaoru didn’t object in the least, sinking into the feeling of Die’s arms around him, surprised by the other guitarist’s affection, not something he was used to after sex, but more than willing to accept it. He reached down, covering Die’s hand with his own and squeezing lightly. Die, I-“ he began, his voice still ever so slightly shaky from what had just transpired.

“I know, Kaoru... I know,” Die murmured quietly against his neck, placing a chaste kiss there. “I feel it, too.”

With a soft smile, Kaoru closed his eyes, fingers linking with Die’s own as he lay there, knowing well that this wouldn’t be the last time, that much was certain.

**The End**


End file.
